plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneezing Zombie
Beastly |Tribe = Party Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: All Plants get -1 /-1 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head?}} Sneezing Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. She costs 4 to play, and has 2 /4 . She has no traits, and her abilities prevent Plants and the Plant Hero from being healed while she is on the field, and gives all Plants on the field -1 /-1 when she is played. Update history Update 1.18.83 *Added to the game. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: 'All Plants get -1 /-1 . *'Set: Event Card description Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head? Strategies With This zombie may seem to have poor stats for a 4-cost zombie but has certain powerful abilities. Similar to Bonus Track Buckethead, she has an ability which can shut down an ability from the Plant side, in this case, she shuts down healing. This can be really useful against heroes like Solar Flare, Chompzilla, Wall-Knight, and Rose. It shuts down plants on Venus Flytraplanet, Heartichoke, and Astro Vera. However, her ability can be useless against other non-Solar heroes as they do not have healing abilities with exception of Guardian which has Poppin' Poppies for healing. This means that you should not always rely on this zombie when going against a Plant Hero that may not use healing synergy. However, her second ability is also useful enough to make up for her poor stats. Her ability to give all plants -1/-1 is really powerful against swarms like Puff-Shrooms and glass cannons, essentially acting like a more powerful Acid Rain which slowly clears the field. But like mentioned above, try to not rely on this zombie too much and use her as a supporting zombie as she has poor stats for 4 brains. Each Beastly hero has their own way of using her effectively: *Immorticia can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play Sneezing Zombie at the trick phase as a surprise for the plants. *The Smash can use her earlier with Flag Zombie, or play her with Weed Spray to wipe clean the lawn if it is filled with Pineclones and other 3 strength plants. *Electric Boogaloo can use Crazy cards to deal more damage as the plant hero can't heal until she is removed. *Brain Freeze can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Firefighter to reuse her ability, though the plant hero might take the opportunity to heal themselves. Against If you are playing as any Solar or Guardian hero, especially Wall-Knight; be aware if you are going against any Beastly Hero as they can play Sneezing Zombie to not only weaken all of your plants but also shut down your healing abilities. Once she is on the board, do not play healing cards like Heartichoke, Venus Flytrap, Pepper M.D., Astro-Vera, plants on the Venus Flytraplanet; or if you are a Guardian hero, Poppin Poppies, as they won't activate their abilities. You would want to avoid playing a lot of weak plants on the board, especially if you are playing as a Kaboom hero as they will get weaker when she is played. Thankfully, she does have low stats so you can play cards that can do 4 damage like Zapricot, two Banana Bombs, or use instant kills like Whack-a-Zombie. You could Bounce her so that you can heal yourself once again but think carefully before doing so if you have many low health or low strength plants, as she can be replayed to either stop them from attacking or outright destroy them. Gallery SneezingZombieStats.png|Statistics SneezingZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *She is mentioned in Unexpected Gifts' description. *During development, she was originally going to cost 5 brains, have 4/4 and instead of giving all plants -1/-1, she would give a plant and all of its copies -2/-2. *She is called "Vegetarian Zombie" in the game's code. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards